plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Hot Potato
Hot Potato is the first plant obtained in Frostbite Caves in Plants vs. Zombies 2, and it is the worlds exclusive plant. It is a single-use plant capable of thawing frozen blocks, freeing the zombie or plant that is trapped inside it, which makes it an environment modifier. Almanac entry Sun cost: 0 RECHARGE: Mediocre Hot Potatoes melt the ice blocks they're planted on. Usage: single use Special: melts an ice block How does Hot Potato stay so positive and even-peeled all the time? Yoga, that's how. She never misses a class. Also, regular meditation. It's the only way she can handle the hard work of fighting zombies, day in and day out, without melting down. Strategies Hot Potato will be the first thawing option that is from Frostbite Caves available to the player. On earlier levels in Frostbite Caves, it will prove sufficient, as it can thaw single plants significantly faster than other warming plants and there is little pressure from the wind and Hunter Zombies. However, it is incapable of preventing plants from freezing in the first place, and its status as an instant plant means that it will be quickly overwhelmed in later levels and in the world's Endless Zone, Icebound Battleground. In Special Delivery levels, try to save Hot Potatoes given to melt down important plants, such as heavy damage plants like Repeater and Bonk Choy. Avoid using Hot Potatoes on plants adjacent to a Pepper-pult or other thawing plants, as they already have the ability to melt frozen plants. Another thing to remember is that Hot Potato can also thaw blocks with encased zombies. This makes Hot Potato a useful plant against the frozen Yeti Imps pushed by Troglobites and Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC's ice barrier. It is recommended that the player only thaw zombies when sufficient firepower is present - a Weasel Hoarder freed at the wrong moment can quickly overrun the player's defense with Ice Weasels. Trivia * When thawing a plant, it lets out a deep sigh, and steam from the melting ice block rises up. * It is the fifth plant based on the potato plant in the entire series. Others are Potato Mine, Imitater,Sweet Potato, Potato Nugget Mine, and Primal Potato Mine. ** It is also the second female potato plant, with the first being Sweet Potato. * It, Sun-shroom, Sun Bean, Lightning Reed and Explode-O-Nut are the only plants which have a glow around them on their seed packet. * It, Iceberg Lettuce, and Grave Buster are the only free plants that can be used in certain Last Standlevels. * It, Lily Pad, Tangle Kelp, Gold Leaf, Thyme Warp, and Perfume-shroom are the only plants selectable only in the worlds they are obtained in. * It, Perfume-shroom, and Lily Pad are currently the only plants without Endless Zone cards. This is due to the fact that the player will start their respective Endless Zones with those plants, and other Endless Zones do not allow them. * It reappears in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 as the marker for Kernel Corn's Butter Barrage ability and its alternate ability, the Bigger Better Butter. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Frostbite Caves plants Category:Frostbite Caves Category:Environment modifiers Category:Single-use plants